


The story of a Pig, a Rat, and a Snowflake

by BunnySmoog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, MeiHAM - Freeform, Meihem - Freeform, Multi, Please Forgive me, first fic, i don't know if all the characters will be really active, i just want what i want yknow, just going to write whatever i want tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySmoog/pseuds/BunnySmoog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a Rat and a Pig find a soft Snowflake in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it's a Roadhog, Junkrat, and Mei fluff/possible sex scenes? It depends on if I really continue after this. This is my first fic, so I apologize. Here's hoping you enjoy.

When the lanky man was first informed that he had been selected for a Mission in Nepal, he couldn't help but be a bit curious. Since Overwatch had been recalled, he had only been on missions to a few places, and noticed a pattern in the fact that most of those places were anti-omnic...or at least a place that wasn't too populated in general. He was quick about gathering his supplies, only pausing for a moment in wondering if he should bring more bombs. As he walked with his hulking companion, Roadhog, to the dropship, he saw the general group that he'd be working with. Soldier: 76, Lucio, Roadhog, and the little snowflake he'd seen a few times. Whenever he did see her though, she didn't talk much, and tended to have a slightly grumpier look on her face, at least, looking at him. 

When the ship landed, Junkrat was quick to unfasten himself from the clips and belts keeping him secure in-route. As the commander of their strike squad quick looked over the maps and his own supplies, the others following his lead. As Lucio started turning his music up, Junkrat became more twitchy, tapping his peg leg against the floor. He started tapping it faster, an excited giggle bubbling up from his chest before he was brought to a freezing halt. Goosepimples raised on his arms, hair rising on end. He looks over at Mei, rubbing his hands against his skin, trying to create friction enough to warm himself up. "Just looking at you makes me cold," He says, a grin on his face as he tries to make a joke.  
The shorter woman huffs, brushing over her jacket as if just his looking at her was enough to put cinders on it. "Maybe you should look somewhere else then," she says pointedly. Junkrat raises a singed eyebrow and looks over to Roadhog, as if asking what he did wrong. Roadhog shrugs and stands as Athena -the AI- informs the crew that the doors will be opening soon.

As the hydraulics of the door whine, Junkrat giggles and takes his place near the door, ready to run out as fast as his gait could allow. Lucio grinned over at the Junker and started playing his music louder. The doors finally finish opening, and he rushes on in a jaunty limp, ready to blow some poor cunts sky high. He finds himself being outrun by Mei as she starts to jog up a small incline. As she passes by, he couldn't help but notice her land down under. The way it curved in her leggings, the way the fabric stretched over her hips. If it weren't for the fact that there were people begging to be blown up, he could have admired the sight as long as possible. With a shake of his head he jaunters over towards the point, lobbing grenades at the enemy group. 

The fight was intense, explosions every few seconds, a riptire into a group of them. He heard 76 yell that they almost had it all, and decided to relax, standing near the door, eager to reach their next fighting point. Suddenly, a bullet bore into the ground next to him. "Sniper over-," he gets interrupted by a secondary shot, hitting his prosthetic, knocking him to the floor. He can't help but let out a string of curses and a hiss of pain as some of the broken pieces lodge into his thigh when he falls. He closes his eyes in preparation, waiting for the sniper to take the easy shot, but hears instead the crackle of the bullet hitting a wall of ice. He opens his eyes, and looks to Mei, somewhat surprised that she would respond to his distress. "They need to chill out," Mei says with a small smile on her face. Being in the cold and around the mountains had brightened her mood a bit, and she couldn't help but be happy that she was the one to save a teammate. 

Soon enough the rest of the group rounded back to the point after it was secured. The ice wall was already down by this point, the last shot sitting in a puff of snow. Roadhog picks up the bullet, looks at it, Junkrat, and Mei, before huffing. "I thought you said you wouldn't get in trouble." Junkrat lets out a giggle, smile wide on his face. "Yeah well, didn't need to. Had Snowflake here watching out for me, unlike some people." 76 moves to take a look at Junkrat's leg, forehead wrinkling. "You'll have to stay in the dropship for now. Any pieces could be near vital arteries, and Angela isn't here with us. We will be returning back to base after one more mission here," he says, not as a suggestion, but as a command. 

Roadhog moves to pick Junkrat up, and Mei gasps softly, seeing all the blood. "I'm sorry...are you okay?," she asks, a shadow of worry on her face. She couldn't help but wonder if she could have stopped Junkrat from being hurt if she hadn't been so quick to give them the cold shoulder. Roadhog puts the thinner man over his shoulder, and Junkrat grins at Mei, even as his leg leaks blood onto his friend's chest. "Takes a lickin', keeps on tickin'." He giggles and winks as 76 gives Roadhog the coordinates to the next mission area, not too far from where they were now. 

\----------

After they returned to base, and Angela had fixed up his leg good as new, it was already later at night. The smaller Junker was hard at work trying to make a new leg for the time, but found he didn't have the parts, and couldn't ask for them, since Roadhog was nowhere to be found. He eventually fell asleep, the start of the new piece sitting on his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pig and a snowflake walk into a bar.

After the mission in Nepal, Mei was happy to have a chance at laying down for some rest. She had quickly made her way there after making sure Junkrat had made it to Angela. As she sat down on her bed, she looked over her room. It wasn't the largest, or the most personalized. Her desk had blueprints, and books about climatology above it on a shelf. Snowball sits on a little pedestal, 'sleeping'. She sighs as her eyes settle on one of the few pictures in the room. It was a picture of her and a few of the other scientists from Watchpoint: Antarctica. "I'm sorry," she says in a soft voice, part of her usual routine before she went to sleep.

\-----

She was walking through one of the hallways in the facility, about to go check on the reports from the night, when she heard a groan. She rushes over to one of the viewports and looks out, only able to see through a small slit between the sill, and a wall of snow that had gathered. She listened and could hear the wind thrashing around the facility, a few of the lights flickering. She slams the viewport shut and runs to the main lab, trying to find out what would happen next.

When she makes it into the lab, she sees a room of sullen faces. "We're trying to see if we can fix it, but for now our communications is down," says one of the group, before they look down at their computer. "What about our radar? How long with this last?" She asks, doing her best to hide the nervousness in her voice. Another voice perks up. "So far, there's no sign of it stopping...and I didn't bring any popcorn," they say, doing their best to try and lighten the mood. Mei looks over the group, worry written on her face.

As time went on, everyone was brought to the same sectors, the power being shut off in other parts of the building to try and last, but Mei saw what was happening. She saw their food and medical supplies starting to dwindle. She knew systems weren't going to come back up. No one could go outside and actually adjust anything, the storm too strong for any of them. She tried to think what they could for survival. Finally, she figured it out right as their very portioned mealtime was about to come. "Everyone, I have an idea." She told the group, her friends, about trying cryogenics in attempt to survive until others could come to the watchpoint. She watched as her friends climbed into the tubes, everyone feeling grim. After she climbed into her own, the tanks began their process. The process reached a point of no return when she started to hear yelling, crying, her friends begging to whatever would listen, all wishing they wouldn't die. She started hearing her friends fall silent, no way off telling how they were doing. She takes one last breath, a shiver of fear before things went black.

\-----

Mei wakes up with a gasp, a cold feeling deep set in her spine. She shivers and gets up, wrapping a blanket around herself as she starts out into the silent facility. It wasn't the first time she had the dream, and she was more then sure it wouldn't be the last. At first she just was walking around the halls, soft footsteps echoing in the silent of the night, a pale yellow glow dimly lighting her path. She pauses at a cross-hall, trying to decide if she would try to sleep once more, with the possibility of facing the dream again, or if she would stay awake and wait for Angela to warn her about the importance of getting good rest. With a frown on her face, she decides that she's slept more then enough in her life so far. She begins padding her way to the main recreational room, where most of the group would meet for their morning coffee. 

As she pushes open the door, a sound from within the room makes her pause, eyebrows knitting in worry. Just as she was about to turn away, prepared to find a different place to wait for the sun to rise, the door was pulled open the rest of the way, a large shadow blocking the light that usually streamed into the room. Roadhog looks down at Mei, mask on his face, even so late at night. "S-" She was about to say sorry, when he cut her off. "What's wrong," he says in a low tone, the sound coming almost as a rumble from him. "N-nothing," she stammers out. The larger man gives a huff and lifts his fingers to her cheek, his touch surprisingly soft as he trails them down her face. "You've been crying." She lifts her own fingers, feeling where he touched, finding it slightly damp. 

Before she could dismiss it and walk away, he took her much smaller hand into his, and lead her over to a couch, letting go before he settled down onto it. Seeing that the hulking man wasn't about to let this go, she sat down next to him, head tilted down as she looks at the floor. There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, when she rose her voice. "Why are you awake?" He gave a small shrug. "Couldn't sleep." The silence set back between them. As time passed, she started scooting towards the end of the couch, trying to make an exit, the silence much too heavy for her to handle. "What happened?," he finally asks sensing that she would leave if he didn't start the conversation. She stops and looks at him, before she slowly started to sit back. 

Her voice hardly more then a whisper, it felt like a scream as she told the story of her friends' deaths. "It's my fault...I'm so sorry." Roadhog shakes his head no, having listened intently through her tale. "You did what you thought would keep them alive. Just 'cause they didn't isn't your fault," he says in a grumble. She looks down at her thighs, unsure of what else to say. Silence falls back on the room, a shiver down her spine, tears pricking at her eyes. He looks at her, seeing a tear fall, and gives into the yearning feeling to comfort her. He puts his arm around her, letting the weight rest on her shoulders slightly as he pulls her in close against his side. She looks up at him, eyes wide in surprise and confusion. Mei was about to scramble out of his reach when she started feeling the warmth radiating off of the large man, a warmth that it seemed like she hadn't felt in years. Her eyes heavy from tears and lack of sleep, she made herself comfy. "Goodnight...," she trails off, unsure of what to call him, his moniker feeling awkward in the situation. "Mako," she faintly hears before she falls into a dreamless sleep.

\-----

Both Mako and Mei were woken with a start when a Southern drawl spoke up. "Well well. Am I interruptin' something here?" McCree looks at the two of them, a smile in his eyes as he watches the very flustered Mei pull herself off the couch. "Sorry, I'm sorry," She quickly says as she rushes out of the room, eyes and the sound of her bare feet following after her. McCree chuckles, still looking at the door she ran through. "She's a cute lil'...," he says as he starts to look back, finding himself staring into a wall of tattooed meat. Roadhog made sure to roll his shoulders back, standing as tall as he could over the cowboy before giving a grunt. The cowboy hops back, unable to help the small quiver in his boots, practically feeling the glare behind the mask before the large man walks away, off to find his scrawny charge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rat plays with snow.

After her rude awakening, Mei took her time with returning to the Rec Room, planning on returning only a few minutes before debriefing. She took a warm shower, using her favorite soap. Maybe it was silly, but Mako had made her feel...warm, refreshed. She couldn't resist wanting to continue that sensation. As she gets dressed in fresh clothes, a smile sits softly on her face, a light hum bringing Snowball to attention. Snowball floats over while she puts her hair up into a loose bun, and lands on her open palm after she's finished. She gives the little robot a kiss before setting it on the desk. "I will be back later, okay?," and with that leaves the room.

Approaching her destination at a consistent rate, she started to hear the chatter and laughter of a few friends. Excited to spend a bit more time with them, even if she might have to endure teasing, she pushes to door open. "Hi ever-," she stops, processing what Junkrat was saying. "Yeah, wish she woulda been there sooner..." He looks up and sees Mei, and starts to grin. "I didn't have to come at all," she retorts back, not going to be so quick to bend when her day was going so well. Besides, she knows that she would have come anyway, if only to save a teammate from dying. Roadhog grunts and punches his soot covered partner on the arm. 

"Ow you big lug...but you're right, you didn't have ta come, so thanks mate." Tracer, Hana, and Lucio look at Mei then the junkers before Tracer speaks up. "Saved his life, you did." Junkrat gets up and carries over a cake, offering it to her. "Hog here said I should thank ya so a cake would do." It was a rather simple cake, not too large, only about 6 inches, but multi-tiered. It had a generic looking frosting spread around it, not entirely covering some of the cake in parts. On the top was a very carefully written message. _Thank you - Jamison_ in frosting, and a few confetti colored sprinkles. 

She looks up into Jamison's eyes for a moment, slightly confused, but genuinely touched by his gratitude, and how he had done his best to express it. It seemed almost unlike him. "I am appreciative Jamison," she says, just before the cake blows apart splattering crumbs and frosting everywhere, including herself, and Junkrat. The room goes quiet for a few seconds, slightly unsure of how the apologetic woman would react. She starts to laugh, surprised by the prank, and finding humor in the silliness of it. "I had to make it memorable," Junkrats says while the others, including Roadhog, join in on the laughter. It, however, was quick to fade. Mei had been right on her timing about the debrief. A hard, ominous figure stood behind the soft woman, a scowl burning through his mask. "Training is at 2200. Get the frosting off the damn ceiling by then." He turns on his heel and stalks away. 

Tracer, still holding back a few giggles, "We can take care of the mess if you loves want to go get cleaned up." Hana and Lucio nodded, the DJ wiping a tear off his cheek. "Thank you very much," Mei says and smiles to Junkrat. "And thank you for the surprise." She starts to leave the room and walks down the hall, slowing when she hears the peg foot combo following after her. "You know, we could save water," He says with a lazy grin, a piece of sprinkle near his eye stuck like a mischievous twinkle. "I do not know what you mean," she states. Before Junkrat has a chance to tell her, Roadhog picks him up by the back of his chest piece. "Enjoy your shower," Roadhog says sincerely before pulling the artificially sweetened mess away. 

\-----

During her second shower of the day she kept it quick, only letting the shower warm up just enough so she wouldn't get too comfortable. As she dries off, she considers how she could get him back. She gets dressed in fresh clothes once more, putting the sugar coated fabrics in a basket for the wash. She sits down at her desk, letting her hair air dry while she develops a plan. She looks at Snowball as it chitters, and a smile grows on her face. She opened up a few drawers, picking out different pieces before beginning to construct. 

When she finishes, she looks at her work in pride. During the creation process, she had to go to the Rec Room to find Lucio. He, Hana, and Tracer explained that they had recently finished cleaning up, and that Junkrat and Roadhog had taken off to go try and get some scrap before the training session. Mei explained her plan in hushed tones, just in case anyone else was listening, then borrowed a bit of paint. Now that her replica bomb was made, she went scruffed it up, trying to make it blend in more with his other bombs as best as possible. 

She moves quickly, knowing that she wouldn't have much time before the Junkers got back, and training would start. She looks around before opening the door to their room. They had insisted on a larger room that they could share, and since there weren't too many people around pressing for rooms, the request was easier to fill then refute. She looks around before finding two very distinct boxes. One with _Mission_ written on it, and one with _Training_ on it. Both were in Doctor Ziegler's hand writing, her attempt in trying to make training safer obvious. Mei sets her creation into the training box before leaving the room. 

She was gently closing the door when she heard two people stop behind her. She looks back at the two Junkers and gives a small giggle. "Sorry, I was going to let you know I have a few spare parts, but you weren't here yet." Junkrat nods his head, smile on his face. "Right well we're back now! We can go get that scrap." Mei smiles, but shakes her head no. "We have training, remember?" He gives a big, pouty sounding sigh. "Yeah yeah. After then?," He says excitedly, his demeanor quick to change on such a flippant matter. "Of course." He gives a giggle before pushing Roadhog to the door, obviously going to get their stuff. "See you later." She says before rushing off, holding back a giggle at having succeeding her infiltration. 

After everyone had made it to the moon lit training yard, 76 split the group into two teams. Junkrat, D.Va, and Tracer on one team, and Lucio, Roadhog, and Mei on the other. "Remember, training methods only, offensive only. Mei, no freezing up on me, alright?" The soldier teases, a dad pun totally making it out. "Best out of three, and on my count," he continues, even though the group giggled slightly. The group splits up and scatters on their respective sides, then Jack counts down and they begin their mock battles. After about 20 minutes, both teams were tied, and were gearing up for the last match. Junkrat looked at his last 7 shots, before he heard the count down and started going out. His bombs went off, splattering chalk onto Roadhog enough for 76 to call him out, but using all but one more shot. He hears D.Va get called out, just before Lucio, and after feeling the air move as Tracer pulsed around, she was called out too. 

He loads the last shot and starts towards Tracer had pulsed. He turns a corner and finds himself looking at Mei. She lifts her training blaster, and he lifts his launcher. He shoots off the last bomb, but before it can fall far it starts to blast out snow. Junkrat starts to laugh while Mei lifts a hand to her face, covering her mouth as she giggles. He fell quiet quickly though as the snow finished falling, watching the way it settled into her hair. The way the tiny crystalline structures glistened in the moonlight. The way her eyes lit up as she laugh. He hardly even noticed when she used her blaster to shoot a piece of chalk at his chest, the stick breaking on impact. "Mei's team wins," 76 announced, uncaring of the prank. "Good game!," she says while looking up at him. Not one for holding back his opinions, Junkrat brings his hand to her jaw and pulls her in for a kiss.

\-----

Afterwards Mei had turned very red and went to her room, claiming she was feeling tired. When Junkrat and Roadhog were laying down for bed, Junkrat looked over at his friend and found a grumpy face. "What's got ya down Roadie?," he asks. "I wanted to kiss her first," Mako replies. "Yeah well that involves you taking your mask off, and I beat you in training today." Jamison puffs out his chest. "'Sides, you got to sleep with her first." He starts to giggle, and is promptly given a squeaky plush to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if I switch tenses a lot. As stated, this is a lot for my fun, so I don't really mind as much if it isn't perfect, yknow? I'd love to hear if you have any ideas though, or any parts you might have especially liked! Have a great day <3


	4. Chapter 4

As Mei sat in the usual morning meeting, she was even quieter then usual, her mind drifting. When she had first walked in, she was still having a hard time waking up, confusing dreams keeping her tossing and turning through the night. Even in her drowsiness, she still noted that Junkrat and Roadhog weren't there. When 76 started the meeting going through the time logs for notes that Athena automatically took, Mei was set up for daydreaming. She thought back to the few days it had been since she last saw the two of them, and then settled on when she had seen them...The peaceful night with Mako, the flustering kiss with Jamison. Her cheeks took on a soft pink glow as she felt a flutter in her chest. 

"Mei. Mei! Pay attention. You're on specialty pick ups this week. A list will be ready for you about an hour after the debrief. You'll be given the keys then," 76 says, obviously meaning that she would have to drive. "Oh no, I'm sorry, sorry...I do not think I should drive," she says trying to be safe. 76 looks around the room and sighs. "I'll set someone up to transport you. If you had been paying attention you would have known that some of us will be busy on a mission. If you're having any sort of problems you need to fix them, or get to Angela, got it?" His tone scolding but with an undertone of caring. He would never tell anyone, but he was glad that Overwatch's last climatologist was being honest in her inability to drive safely. 

With her new found information and given plans for the day, she went back to daydreaming, trying to figure out how she should do to best listen to Jack and solve her problem. She knew the answer, she'd felt that flutter before, but in a time long gone with only one person. Soon before the meeting was adjourned she figured it out, and anxiously waited for him to finish. The team started to gather, talking about what they would want for their requests. As they discuss and write down the list, Mei scurries off to her room and scoots up to her desk, writing out a note. 

_Dear Mako and Jamison,  
If you can forgive me for running and hiding before, will you please meet me in the dining room tonight at seven?  
I hope to see you both,  
Mei_ 美

She smiles at the note before folding it. She writes out a small list of what she will need, then heads out the door. Before she starts over to the Rec room she stops in front of the Junkers' door. With a slightly shaking hand she taps on the door lightly, and waits. The door is pulled open, Roadhog answering. Seeing him she smiles slightly and quickly pushes the note into his hand as she rushes off. He cocks his head in confusion as he watches her speed away before looking down at the note. 

Once in the Rec room, she is given the request list and informed that McCree would be driving her for the day. He had volunteered, saying he wanted a chance to personally pick out his cigars. She hoped that he wouldn't press too much on what she would be doing today, already nervous about her plans. They left soon after and took care of business. However during the trip, he did press curious to why she was acting so odd. When she finally explained, he helped calm her down a little and convinced her a bottle of wine would compliment the meal nicely. 

\-----

As the minutes grew closer towards seven, Junkrat paced around the room more. "What if she's upset? What if she hates us? What if she doesn't show up? What if she doesn't like the gifts?" His mental gears hitching on any snag they could find. "Her note didn't seem upset, so I doubt she hates us. We won't know what it will be like until we're there so stop worrying," Roadhog said, trying to be level headed. In truth he was also nervous, but knew that someone had to keep their head on straight. Five minutes before hand, Roadhog finally got up, signalling to Junkrat that it was finally time. He picked up a small package, holding it gently. "Let's go already then," Junkrat pulls open the door, wanting nothing more then to run to her. 

As they got closer to the room, the smell of warm food drifted into the air, causing their pace to quicken slightly. When they reached the room, Mei was just finishing putting a few flowers on the table. She looks up at them and smiles. The men couldn't help but stare. Her hair was pulled back as usual, but today instead a soft blue halter style dress with small snowflakes gracing her curves. On the table was a broccoli and cheese stuffed piece of chicken, coated in breadcrumbs and baked to golden perfection. Next to each of the three plates was a glass of wine, a glass of water, and silverware. Finally Junkrat speaks up. "You having a fancy date tonight?" She nods, pink raising to her cheeks. "With you both, if you'll have me." This time the Junkers both nodded, moving to take their seats. 

Once everyone was seated, Mei at one end of the table while the other two sat across from one another, Jamison offered out the package to her. Confused she takes it carefully in her hands before untying the ribbon the held it shut. Inside were two metal flowers. One had the petals in a wide bloom, captured in a moment of botanical explosion. The other was a blossom just starting to open, the false petals looking almost soft and young. She spends a few minutes staring at them, carefully lifting each one to look over the pieces of art in their entirety. Finally, she speaks her voice soft as she tries to keep in from cracking. "These are beautiful...You honor me with such beautiful things." Jamison giggles, and she can feel a smile from behind Mako's mask. "Did ya hear that big guy? She liked 'em! I knew she would." He puffs out his chest, acting confident. 

After that they started eating, talking about various things, starting to learn more and more about the others. When the dinner was finished, Mei and Jamison had a soft pink glow on their faces, forced by the wine they had partaken in. It was just turning 8 as the dishes were taken care of, table cleared. Mei took a breath, legs quivering as she spoke up the question that made her most nervous. "I-I understand if you would not be interested, may I spend the night with you?" She looks at them both, eyes wide and tips of her ears red. Mako looks down at the soft woman, silent as he carefully lifted her in his arms. "Let's go Rat." 

It wasn't long before they were inside the two men's room, it being the obvious choice out of size. Mako set Mei on the bed, and the two stared into her eyes. "Is this what you want? You can say no." They offered to her, not wanting her to feel pressured into the situation. She closes her eyes as she thinks for a moment before she nods. The larger man takes hold of her hands, having her stand up facing towards him. He lets go of her hands and gestures to the bow of fabric holding the dress on her body. She blushes and unties the knot, letting the cloth slide over her hips. Jamison stood behind her, drinking in her skin as the dress fell to the floor. He presses against her, member already alert, and starts to kiss at her neck and shoulders, giggling as prickles of goosebumps raised where he kissed. 

Mei looks up at the giant before her, shivering softly as Jamison kisses the nape of her neck. "我可以?" _May I?_ She asks, fingers stretched up towards his mask. He sucks in a breath before leaning down, letting her fingers nimbly remove the clasps holding it to his flesh. Beneath was an older man, scars on his face, brow molded in a way that naturally gave him an angry look. She stares in his eyes for a moment and leans forward, bringing her lips to his. Behind her, Jamison kissed lower on her back, nipping at her bra. She mewled softly against Mako's lips, eliciting a soft groan of want from him. He pulls away and Jamison moves in front of her as well, both of them watching as she reached behind and unclipped the restricting fabric, letting the soft flesh flow free. They pull her closer and start pressing their lips to anything they can reach, causing her to purr in pleasure.

They were about to undress themselves when Mako made Jamison stop. "You can still say no. You don't have to do this." Mei nods. "I know...I want to do this." Jamison giggled and rushed to pull off his coverings, eager to touch the pillowy Goddess before them once more. Mako took his time with removing his clothes, spending more time memorizing each curve of her body. Jamison pushes her back onto the bed, pulling her legs towards the edge of the bed, her hips barely on the mattress. Mako settled down on the floor in front of her, staring at the thin, lacy fabric of her panties, hungry for what lay underneath. Jamison started to kiss her, his fingers feather light as he started to toy with her nipples, rolling them in his finger tips. She moans softly against his lips, her breath already slightly heavier. Mako brings his face to her inner thighs, patterning nips and kisses along them, causing her hips to roll as she moaned. 

They spend their time playing with her, Jamison moving onto sucking at the hard nubs, while Mako pulls her panties down to her ankles before burrowing his face. Between the two of them hungrily eating at it wasn't long before her breath started to hitch in her throat. She grips onto Mako's hair, the white locks fitting to her fist as she started whimpering. "I-I'm..." She moaned and mewled as her hips ground, searching for the release of this warm pressure built deep in her belly. Jamison giggles and bites her neck as Mako flicked his tongue over her clit rapidly. Finally she gasps, her thighs quivering, her eyes closed in the bliss of her orgasm. 

The two men carefully get up rearranging themselves. Mako moves near her head and presses his member to her lips. She opens her mouth and he starts to push in, her tongue running along the shaft as much as possible. Jamison presses his fingers against her, feeling her warmth before adjusting his hips, lining himself up with her. He slowly presses his hips to met hers, biting his lip as he felt more and more of her surrounding him. All three pause, taking a moment to appreciate the feeling and the situation. As the seconds push on, they start to move, sighs of pleasure filling the room. There was no need to speak at this point, only the drive of passion. After a few minutes Mako pulled himself from her mouth, a small train between it and his head. She was panting at this point, her hip movements erratic as she clutched onto the sheets, another orgasm rolling over her. 

Jamison removes himself, and they change positions again, moving Mei's limbs as needed as they prepared to enter her once more. Mako lay against the bed, his head lined up with her rose, grinding his hips as she lay on top of him. Jamison moves his human hand down and presses his fingers into her again, then pulls them out and lays them against her hole, softly stroking the entrance. With whispers and coos of encouragement, she kept relaxed, letting him press two fingers into her. Mako took hold of her hips and slowly started to fill her, a pant spreading her lips as she adjusted to him. He gently kisses her lips, making sure she was ready before he started to move, guiding him up and down his member. 

After a few minutes at this stage, Jamison pushed his hips against her plush ass, robot hand gripping at the flesh. Working slowly he started to fill her other hole with himself, a sigh pulled from his lungs when he was fully hilted. The two men began to move in rhythm, in and out of her in time, eliciting moans and cries from Mei. They start to speed up, seeing from her body language that she was getting closer. They start falling out of time but both still going strong and hard. With a yell, she cries out, a third orgasm rumbling through her, causing her eyes to roll back and close. Her lovers follow her example, thrusting a few more times before cumming, fireworks behind their eyelids. 

They let the seconds pass, letting the bliss fully settle in before they pull out. Mako moves Mei so she lays on the bed, and gets up, retrieving a towel for each of them. As they wipe down, Mei yawns softly, the excitement tuckering her out. Without bothering to get dressed, the two men climb into bed on both sides of her, holding her close as the lights shut off, allowing them all blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait until tomorrow so I can take myself out with the rest of the trash. As with first fic, first time writing this. I'm so so sorry. Forgive me. I'm also really sorry if the story feels rushed or anything? Please, if you have any comments or anything you feel I could improve on, let me know. 
> 
> (Also forgive me father, for I have used Google Translate.)


End file.
